Becoming Free (English)
by KuchikiAra
Summary: Ginny Potter decided to go away after losing the ones she loved. Fate ends up finding her in the person of Steve Rogers, who hides a lot behind his perfect "boy-next-door" image. Both traped in the chains of the past, but helping each other to give a new meaning to their lives... when dark forces try to destroy the world as they know it, will they be able to save the day?
1. What is left

**Well, this crazy idea just came to my mind and if I didn't write it down it would not leave me alone. Originally, I posted this story in Spanish - and it is still ongoing - but as there are not many fics of Ginny, one of my favorite characters in Harry Potter, I think I might as well translate it into English.**

 **As this is not my first language, it is a bit hard, but please make me know if I am making big mistakes. If you like it and want me to continue, please leave a review ;) Those are always welcome.**

 **Dissclaimer: Harry Potter is JKRowling's property and the Avengers are Marvel's. I am just having fun with their characters for a while.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1. What is left.**

 **London. October 31, 2010.**

Ginny Potter opened her eyes slowly. The lights in the room were too bright and everything she could see was the White in the walls and the ceiling… She trying to get up from the bed, but felt the pain instantly. It hurt.

And then she remembered.

She was making dinner that Halloween night, when the masked man appeared in their door. She would have never believe it posible after all those years, but there he was, a Death Eater. Ginny had left her wand on the night table in Albus' bedroom. Maybe she could distract him long enough for…

But James was coming downstairs to look for her, and the Death Eater pointed his wand towards her little boy, and Ginny only had enough time to walk in front of James and receive the strong shot in the chest that was meant to the boy.

Why wasn't she dead, then?

And her boys? Where were Al and James? And Harry? Her husband hadn't arrived yet when they were attacked, although usually he never worked after seven in the evening.

Ginny tried, once more, to get up. In that moment the door was opened and her parents entered the room.

"Ginny, dear! You're finally wake!"

"Mom, what happened?" Ginny asked, still confused. "Where are Harry and the kids?"

If they were okay, she was sure Harry would be with her, so she feared they were hurt, too.

Molly and Arthur's faces darkened. She should have known in that second…

"Ginny… you see…" her mother muttered "at least you are safe and that is the most important thing now…" it was more like she was talking to herself, as the tears fell down her face.

"Molly" her father said, severely, but taking her mother's hand. Then he stared at Ginny, pain across his face, as he spoke out the words that would haunt her for the rest of her life. "They are gone, Ginny."

They are gone.

Dead.

They would never come back.

Ginny heard a scream that seemed strange and distant, even though it was coming out of her throat. And she fell into darkness once more.

* * *

Ginny finished packing, taking all her belongings into the bag she was hanging on her shoulder. After saying goodbye to her parents and her brothers, repeating countless times she would be okay – even though the words were empty, as she would never be okay -, Ginny went to Kingsley's office, where he would provide her with all the documentation she would need to start her new life in America.

Everything was neatly done. Because of her status as war's heroine, and taking into account her safety after the recent events, the Ministry of Magic had reached an agreement with the Muggle Ministry and through this, to the American government. Even though the Magic Congress of the USA was informed, Ginny an Kingsley agreed that the muggle world will be safer for her, so they created a new identity and a new past for her.

They wanted to keep her alive, after the maniac Voldemort follower was caught. They wanted to keep the last Potter alive.

Ginny wasn't sure it was worth to keep on living – to her it didn't make any sense – but she could almost hear Harry's voice, telling her to keep going. That was what he would have wanted, her Harry. So she did just that, telling herself every second that she had to move, even if it hurt too much to bear with the pain.

Move, Ginny. Keep walking, just a bit more.

Deep inside, however, where once her heart was filled with laughs and jokes, with kisses and caresses, with embraces and fairy tales before going to sleep, where once Albus, James and Harry gave her all the happiness a woman could every ask for, there she could only find a great black hole.

Was it really worth keep on living, trying to move on when she knew she could never be happy again? Would Harry ever forgive her if she just… give up?

Ginny Potter had survived a horrible magical war against one of the darkest wizards of all the time, just to lose everything in one night, in the blink of an eye, when everything seemed to be going perfectly for her family. She didn't care that all the department of Aurors was after the bastard. She didn't care she had to live as a muggle, hidden in the other side of the world. She would live and find the damn bastard who killed her family and she would make him pay, with pain and blood.

That was her reason to keep on living.

* * *

 **Nueva York. September, 2011.**

He'd been living in the same routine for over two months. Training, going to those stupid clases of "Re-Introduction to the world" as Fury liked to call them, visiting the city that once had been his city, always followed by those undercover agents, something that annoyed him more that he could express. At least that last part was about to change after his conversation with Fury hours ago.

Two months ago, Steve Rogers, who had been known as Captain America during the World War II, had woke up to find that he had spent more than sixty years frozen in ice. The world in which he lived now wasn't his own, it felt strange and foreign, much more hostile that he could remember. Everything seemed out of place, except that the only out of place was Steve.

Buck wasn't there anymore. He could never go to his date with Peggy, losing his chance of ever finding out if she was his perfect dance partner. The only thing he could consider really good of this situation was that the war was over, but in the last weeks he had learned the world was also much more dangerous than it had been during the forties.

He was alone.

What was left to him? What would he fight for from that moment on? Did he really want to keep on fighting? Yes, he did. That was probably the only question he could answer with certainty: he would give his life for his country and for the lives of others, if necessary – but he couldn't even do that, not until he finished the training S.H.I.E.L.D. had imposed to him in order to adapt himself to the modern world – and meanwhile, the rest of his life just meaningless… a big whole and he had no idea of what to do with it.


	2. Are you okay?

**Chapter 2 up! I hope you enjoy it, and let me know with a review if you want me to continue :)**

* * *

"She was a woman who made mistakes, who sometimes cried on a Monday morning or at night alone in bed. She was a woman who often became bored with her life and found it hard to get up for work in the morning. She was a woman who sometimes questioned what reason had she to live on this planet. She was a woman who sometimes just got things wrong." Cecelia Ahern, P.S. I love you.

* * *

 **Chapter 2. Are you okay?**

 **New York. October, 2011.**

Ginny finished her painting and sighed when she took a look at the clock. It was 3:00 a.m. and she wouldn't be able to sleep.

Her therapist had recommended her to start painting as an alternative to get her feelings out. She had been doing it for about six months and her department was full of pictures in every corner by that moment, specially paintings in blue, green and black. Then, that morning, she had been filled with the sudden urgency to paint Harry and the children for the first time. If she didn't do it, she feared, she would forget their faces. That idea had terrified her, so Ginny had taking the paintbrush and the palette, working frantically until she was done.

By that moment, it was 3:00 a.m. in October, 31. That day, one year ago Harry, James and Albus were killed.

One year ago, her life had been shattered to pieces.

She decided to change into sport clothes and went jogging to the park. She needed the exercise. In fact, she didn't need jogging, she had to run as fast as possible. She needed to be so tired that she wasn't able to think anymore, so she could lie in her bed and stay asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow. So she wouldn't wake up until the day was over.

One. Two. Three. Five. Ten. Fifteen. Twenty rounds to the park. Finally she was exhausted enough and decided that, maybe, it was time to go back to her apartment.

However, as she walked home, everything came back to her and Ginny felt the weight of reality in her shoulders.

James. Albus. Her little boys. She missed them terribly. She should be dead, not them.

After she went up all the staircases that took her to her apartment, the guilt crushed her to the ground, and as that day seemed to be the day for first times, she started crying as she hadn't done since she learned about what happened to her family.

"Are you okay, ma'am?"

Ginny looked up and through the tears that clouded her eyes, she saw a tall blond man, with clear blue eyes looking at her with concern.

"I… yes, I am… I'm sorry" she said with a weak voice and the unmistakable British accent.

He gave her a hand to help her stand up from the floor and she accepted his help a bit uncomfortable with the situation.

"Thanks. I think… I think I'd better get in."

She opened her door and locked herself again, in that damn place where she could continue crying her heart out.

People suffered all the time, for all kinds of reasons. But when Steve came back to his apartment after running his daily 50 kilometers, and he found that young woman crying in front of her door, that pain got into his skin.

She stood up and crossed the door of the apartment next to his, and Steve could hear her crying behind the thick walls.

Since he had woke up and realized that everything he'd ever had and everything he'd ever dreamed was gone, he hadn't really found anything he cared about. But in that moment, without really understanding his reasons, he cared about that woman crying out that unbearable pain.

He dealt with his own pain every day.

Following an impulse, Steve went and knocked at her door. Once, two times. It took a moment until he stopped hearing the cries and she opened the door.

Her long red hair was a mess, and she had swollen eyes.

He found himself without while staring at her, and sighed.

"These are kind of hard times, aren't they?"

* * *

Ginny wasn't sure how they ended up like this, with him making hot tea for both of them while she sat on the kitchen. She was still silent, putting herself together after her breakdown, while watching him moving around the place looking for the cups, the sugar, everything…

When she had opened the door, she had really been ready to be killed. Or maybe that was what she wanted to happen? Nobody ever visited her, so being killed after all wasn't the most absurd idea. It was strange, really, but the man in front of her and his blue eyes and his kind smile… everything about him invited her to trust him.

"Here you have"

"Thank you" she said in a low voice and tried to smile in a vain attempt. "I'm so sorry you found me like that out there, you shouldn't have bothered, really. I don't even know your name."

"Steve Rogers, it's my pleasure to meet you…"

"Ginnevra Potter, although I prefer people to call me Ginny. Nice to meet you, too. And again, thank you for the tea. Today isn't my best day, as you can see" she sighed and then tried to chance the subject. "Actually I had never see you around before, ¿have you been living here for long?"

"A couple of months"

"Oh, I suppose I am not a very kind neighbour. The true is I don't go out a lot."

"I think that is normal" Steve smiled. "This city has… changed a lot"

"So, are you from New York?"

"Well, yes, though I've been out for a long time" more than sixty years, he added silently to himself. "And what brought you to America, ma'am?"

"Starting over, I suppose… or more like taking distance. London had become too much of a burden to me." Images of Harry and the children came back to her, and Ginny shook her head. I wasn't time to let herself down again. "So you calling me ma'am, it makes me feel older I already am" she said jokingly, almost got to laugh.

"I am sorry" she said, a bit uncomfortable.

"Why should you apologize? It is just curious. Specially people here…

Steve changed to subject. Talking with people about New York – or in general, about the people in this world that he didn't fully understand – made him feel nervous.

"You're an artist. I've seen canvas and easels in the living room"

Ginny's face darkened.

"Not really. It's part of my therapy." She noticed Steve's confusion and his questioning gaze. Normally she wouldn't talk to this, not even with his family… it was so strange, but something about Steve made her feel as if he could always be trusted, as if he could even understand her pain, and so she told him "My husband Harry and our two children, James and Albus… they died a year ago. They were murdered."

As soon as the worlds escaped her mouth, Ginny realized she could not stop herself. Those were the words that had been inside all that time, that she had refused to let out during the days and weeks and months of the therapy sessions that Kingsley forced her to take. Those words finally found their way out, and she just couldn't stop.

"Today is been a year, Octuber 31… Harry was late from work, but I though he was just busy as usual… it usually happened in the Ministry." Ginny kept her eyes on her cup of tea. "I was making dinner, and James was playing in his bedroom with Albus. Then a men came in… I never saw his face, he was wearing a mask. Then James came downstairs…" Ginny's voice broke and she stared at Steve, who was just looking at her with sorrow. "He was just six years old, Steve… my boy was just six years old and Albus was only four. Why them? Why didn't they kill me and let me live alone this nightmare? I would have preferred to die with them, seeing I was too weak to save them."

"I'm so, so sorry Ginny. I don't know what to say…" he frowned. "Things like that should never happen. I… I lost my best friend, the woman I loved… my family… but this all happened during the war and in a way, we all were ready to die. I can only imagine how deep your pain must be and how difficult it is…"

Ginny stretched her hand on the table and put her hand on Steve's, staring at him intently. There was something in him… he wasn't like the rest of the muggles… no, he wasn't like the rest of people, muggles or wizards, that lived on Earth. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she felt that he was someone who could be trusted no matter what. A good person, that rare specie that the world needed so badly.

"Thank you" she said for the fourth time that morning. "I'm sorry about your family and friends. Wars are always horrible. I lost my brother Fred in one."

Ginny yawned. She was really tired, after all the jogging and running, the lack of sleep of the day before, and all the tears she'd shed.

"I think I need to sleep but… if you are interested, I usually go to the park in the afternoons to paint." She smiled. Steve seemed to be a person who needed more of company, just as she did. "You see all kinds of interesting stuff there. We could go and talk for a while. I would like to be friends with you."

For the first time in a very long time, she smiled sincerely. Steve looked at her, to those chocolate brown eyes, and it was as he could see all the broken pieces of her heart, scattered and trying desperately to be put back together. He could see her strength, because despite everything she refused to be swallowed in darkness and tried to stand up again. Even if it was hurting her, there she was trying to live.

Steve thought Ginny Potter was a beautiful woman.


	3. Purpose

**Hello! New Chapter :)**

 **Please let me know your opinion of this, and if I have major mistakes tell me, English is not my first language but I am trying my best to do a good job with the story.**

* * *

 _"The emotion that can break your heart is sometimes the very one that heals it..." - Nicholas Sparks._

* * *

 **Chapter 3. Purpose.**

"Oh, where did I put the blue paint pot" Ginny frowned and stretched her arm. "Accio!"

The paint pot she was looking for got out of its hidden place under the couch and flew to her hands. She smiled and continued her work.

Since she arrived to the United States, she hadn't used her wand at all. Somehow she felt it was better to keep herself away of the MACUSA, and they would require her a carnet to use her wand. Ginny had decided to live like a muggle as much as possible, even though she had to get the magic out of her system once in a while. Without her wand (which was carefully packed in her bedroom), she had become very good at using only her body as means to channel her magic.

Ginny was sure that, was she ever under attack again, her wandless magic has strong enough to protect herself. If she got to use her wand again, what kind of things would she be able to do?

One day, she would be strong enough to go after those who killed Harry and her children.

In that moment, her mobile phone vibrated, telling her it was 5 p.m. So she decided to put her stuff aside and get a quick shower. During the last month, Steve and Ginny had made it a habit to go walking around the neighbourhood, a walking that usually ended with them drinking tea or coffee in a small but warm café Steve had showed her when they first became friends.

There they talked about their respective teen days and happier times, and she helped Steve when he had questions about how to use his new mobile or his laptop. He was so bad with technology stuff (well, not bad, he learned quickly), it was more like Ginny when she had just arrived to New York, and she sometimes imagined he'd been living in a cave during the last decades.

She really liked Steve. Not only because he was the first friend she had made in New York, nor because there was something in his moral and his good heart that inevitably reminded her of Harry, but because he seemed to understand her feelings even when she didn't say a word. It was because he understood her and saw how broken she was, but accepted her anyways.

Steve had his own inner demons, not very different from Ginny's. Despite all this, even though they were both incomplete, they tried to help each other to keep walking one step at the time. Sometimes they laughed. Sometimes they just stayed in silence for long hours. Sometimes they protested about the hatred and meanness of the world. Sometimes he drew and sketched their surroundings (and he did it pretty well) while she just admired his work. Sometimes they laughed again.

That evening, however, while they were walking, he made a different question.

"So, you don't plan to go back to England?"

* * *

Until that moment, the only thing they didn't talk about, was the future.

To be honest, neither the present nor the future looked real to Steve until that morning when he woke up with the sudden urgency to do something. Not only go training, reading modern history of the world or leaning how to use a fucking computer. He needed to do something that could be meaningful to his life, like the days he was Captain America and was the first one to go on rescuing the War prisoners.

He had told Ginny about his past as much as possible, without mentioning the time detail. He had told her about Bucky, his long-time friend, and that he had died during the War, helping him in a mission. He had told her about Peggy and how hard it had been to get a date with her, the great support she had been to him during those years in the battlefield. He had told her about the plane crash (which he survived miraculously) and how he awakened to discover that all his friends had passed away. Ginny had assumed they died as victims of the war. Steve let her believe that without giving away details.

Then, when he had let all the words out, it was like if the weight of his past became much more bearable. The clouds hiding the path forward started to vanish, and so Steve wondered what he should do from then on. Peggy had continued her life, that was certain, and he was glad she did. He was sure she would also want for him to live his life fully, not limiting himself to just… exist. "Show the world what you're made of, Steve" he could almost hear Peggy saying those words.

Was Fury right with the Avengers Initiative? Did he really want to work with those people, with S.H.I.E.L.D.? Or was it preferable to walk alone?

He was determined to keep helping his people, his country. That was the only thing he was sure of. Even in that world he was still getting to know and like, even if he still missed home.

"Get back to England? Are you talking about what I am going to do next?"

"Yes"

Ginny sighed.

"You would laugh at me, Steve"

"Of course not" he said, smiling "I would make fun of you, unless you allowed me to."

Her face turned serious.

"I'm preparing myself. When the time comes, I will find the bastards who destroyed my family and will make them pay."

"Ginny, justice… I mean, the police should take care of th…"

"They haven't been able to find them, Steve! The first months I asked, everyday… nothing. I no longer wait for answers from them. But I need justice, justice for my babies, for Harry…"

"What you want is revenge."

They had stopped walking. Ginny got closer to Steve, until she was only centimetres away from him, raising her head to look him at his eyes. Even if she was one head shorter than him, she looked very menacing, and if she were facing any other man, it was very likely he would run away or at least step back.

"Justice… revenge… sometimes the difference is not very clear. I don't expect you to understand, Steve, not this part. I had them inside me, they were born of me, they were mine… mine… and so beautiful… they deserved the chance to grow up, go to school, fall in love… They took away a part of me that I will never, ever get back.

He did not have an answer for her. Ginny took some steps back and continued her walk faster than before, with him following her closely.

However, she stopped again soon, when her eyes fell in a little girl who was at the sidewalk, crying. She walked to her and got to her knees.

"What happens, honey?" she asked, and her voice that had sounded so cold and Sharp just minutes before, carried a sweetness that Steve had never heard before.

"I-I can't find mom!" she cried louder.

"Don't worry, darling" Ginny smiled at her and caressed her cheeks. "Look, we help you find your mom and she will be with you in a moment. There's nothing to be afraid of. Let's go?"

The girl stopped crying and nodded.

"Help me with this one, Steve" Ginny said. She didn't even look mad at him anymore.

They found the girl's mother in the playground, looking desperately for her kid. She thanked both of them and they just smiled, Steve's eyes on Ginny all the time. There was something in her eyes, when she looked at the girl, and he knew that the reasons Ginny had to want revenge escaped his comprehension. It was because of love. That woman walking by his side, his friend, was so full of a love but could no longer express it, because the people that love was meant to had disappeared.

Instinctively, he took Ginny's hand and pulled her towards him.

One second Ginny was walking with the weight of her heart pulling her into darkness and sorrow again, and a moment later everything she knew was that Steve's strong and warm arms were holding her tightly. It was the first time she hugged someone since she arrived to America, and the only thing she was sure of was that she felt safe in Steve's arms.

"Please, don't let yourself be consumed with thoughts of revenge" he said in a whisper. "You're too good, Ginny, to be carried away like that."

"Steve…"

"I wouldn't like to lose you that way"

One.

Two.

Three.

Their heartbeats in the silence created around them. She could hear them.

And so it started.


	4. The First Christmas

**Hello people! So here I am, it's been a while...**

 **I don't know if there are still people reading this story, but I finally finished translating another chapter of Becoming Free. It turns out translating is an exhausting job. However, for the ones who are still here, I hope you enjoy this chapter and maybe let me know your thoughts wih a review. That would make me really, really happy (and serve as motivation to keep on the next chapters)**

 **Lots of love :)**

* * *

 _"_ _On the other hand, she was a woman with a million happy memories, who knew what it was like to experience true love and who was ready to experience more life, more love and make new memories_ _." Cecelia Ahern, P.S. I Love You_

* * *

 **Chapter 4. The First Christmas.**

Her mother had asked her to go back home during holidays. Ginny just couldn't. As much as she wanted to see everybody, she was afraid. She feared the moment she would see Rose, Hermione and Ron's daughter, or any other of the kids, and she would break into pieces again thinking in her lost family.

Last year had been the first time in her life she hadn't celebrated Christmas. But this time, however, she and Steve would have dinner together at his place. Ginny supposed he hadn't have a lot of reasons to celebrate since he came back from war, but those days he was in such a light mood it was contagious. He had even mentioned a job he was offered in national security, although he couldn't give many details in the matter.

At ten, she dropped by Steve's apartment, when he had just came back from one of his endless jogging sessions around the park. It wasn't really surprising he was so in shape, he exercised too much (and that meant something coming from her, as she also spend considerable time training) Once she went jogging with him, and she just couldn't keep his pace. Sometimes, she had doubts about Steve being just "normal" muggle.

Reading the newspaper as she waited in the living room for Steve to finish his shower, Ginny reflected not for the first time about their friendship.

Steve didn't seem to have anyone else, but Ginny did have a whole family and even though those days she was distancing herself from them, she still considered them important. What would her parents and brothers say about them? Because sometimes Ginny wasn't sure if Steve was only a good friend, especially since that first time he held her in his arms…

Ginny liked it when Steve hugged her, it made her feel safe, protected, as if anything bad could happen having him by her side…. and then there was his smile.

The problem was that Ginny didn't only like the touch of Steve hugging her or his perfect smiles. It had been happening so gradually that Ginny didn't realize it until one night in which Steve appeared in her dreams, in ways that would make anyone blush like a teenager.

The problem with Steve was, well, everything. His eyes, his smile, his body… ¡even the way he talked! He was always the gentleman, something Ginny loved and that irritated her sometimes. She caught him staring at her more than once, so intently she was sure he would just take her and kiss her in the moment. It had never happened, thank God, he was thoughtful and considerate. Ginny wasn't sure she was ready for something more than friendship.

Sometimes Ginny wondered if Steve was even real, for he was too perfect for a normal human being. Maybe the entire kind neighbour thing was just a hallucination and her mind was playing tricks on her. Maybe she had finally gone crazy.

"I'm sorry for making you wait. I just thought you wouldn't be here yet…" Steve said, stepping out of his bedroom.

"No, it was my fault, sorry. I was a bit early" she said, smiling at him. "So, are we going now?"

* * *

Steve hadn't had so much fun being just himself since, well… maybe he never had so much fun since he and Bucky were kids, and they were doing something so mundane as shopping at the supermarket. Maybe the thing was that he couldn't take his eyes off Ginny, who was even more radiant than usual that day. It was rare to see her smiling so freely, but right there… God, she could have the world on her knees with that smile of hers.

"I think we should take this, Steve, what do you say? We make some apple pie and…" Ginny frowned when she noticed he wasn't paying attention "Steve, are you even listening to me?"

"What? Yeah, of course. Apple pie…"

She sighed and let it go.

"What's still missing from the list?" He asked.

"Well, we have to go for apples, wine, flour, chocolate and… yes, I think that's it."

"Okay, I'll get the first two."

"Three points for the one who comes back first!" Ginny said, smiling, before reminding herself she had to stop that.

She was supposed to feel guilty… it was too soon. But that, what Steve made her feel, it just felt so right.

What should she do?

That was the question she presented to Hermione, her sister-in-law, some hours later when she found herself in Steve's kitchen, her face and arms covered by flour and a silly smile in her face. He had to go looking for more flour, because they had wasted all of it in their games.

For a moment, there was just a long silence from the other side, and Ginny was already prepared to hear all the reasons why it was so wrong.

"Ginny, you don't know how happy I am for you" Hermione finally said "We've been so worried about you."

"Aren't you mad at me?"

"Mad at you? Why should I be mad? It's been a year and… well, I don't know if we can ever really get over what happened, but I do know that you are the person who suffered the most. It isn't what Harry would have wanted… seeing you dead in life. He'd been happy to see you find a person who can make you smile again, and I know that Steve can make you smile, I can sense it only by listening to you talking about him."

"I miss Harry, Hermione." Ginny told her friend, as she closed her eyes and sighed "I miss him and the boys, and I can't believe this is the second Christmas I will spend without them. Sometimes I… I'm afraid I could forget their faces one day."

"That's not happening, Ginny. Remember what Harry said: The ones who love us…

"… never really leave us."

"Harry, James and Albus are staying with you no matter what. But they're in a different place now, and you're here, alive. You need to live."

Ginny smiled. She could hear the footsteps of Steve reaching the door.

"Thanks, Hermione. Merry Christmas. Please, send my love to all the family there, and tell mom that I'll try to visit this summer… maybe then I'll be strong enough."

"Merry Christmas, Ginny. Remember we love you."

* * *

They both finished dinner and in that moment were comfortably sitting in the couch, watching one of those Christmas specials on muggle TV that Ginny found really funny. It was kind of cold, although the heater was turned on, so she went to her place to look for some blankets to cover themselves. Steve didn't seem to be aware of the temperature.

"Sometimes I could swear you're not completely human" she said, raising an eyebrow "Really, you never get tired, even when you barely sleep and you train like a crazy man. Now it appears you don't feel hot and cold." She smiled and got closer to him, whispering "tell me, what's you secret, Rogers?"

Steve laughed at her, but Ginny thought, for a moment, it was a nervous laugh.

"My secret? I suppose I ate my vegetables when I was a kid."

She got closer to him, enjoying the warm of his boy next to hers, and looked at him with a smile in her eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Steve."

It was just a moment like so many others, but something clicked in Steve's mind. There was the woman who had brought him back to life. Before meeting her, he had just been de-frozen, limiting himself to exist in a world strange and foreign to him, a world he wasn't sure he wanted to know. After her, he wasn't the same. She had changed, too: now she laughed a lot more, and there was a light in her eyes that had been absent before, she joked and became decidedly stubborn when it came to expressing her opinion of how things should be done. Steve enjoyed that Ginny, the real one. In fact, he liked everything about her.

As those big and bright brown eyes looked at him so happily, he knew he wouldn't be able to let her go, that he had to take the risks this time because life wouldn't be so merciful to give him another opportunity like that one.

"Thank you."

Thank you for coming into my life.

Ginny caressed his face with her thin, long fingers and the touch made his heartbeats go faster. There, that was everything he needed. His mouth found hers with passion, and she kissed him back hard, with the same intensity, letting go a small moan and giving her access to her tongue.

In that moment, everything he could feel was Ginny: her soft skin that smelled like flowers, hair falling down her back, the desire to hold her closed and closed and never letting her go. It was overwhelming.

She seemed to feel the same, because a second later she was sitting on his lap, and the friction between her bodies made the room set on fire.

"Oh, Steve…"

His hands caressed her under her shirt, burning slowly, and she just couldn't take it anymore. She started to unbutton his shirt fast, kissing his earlobe as she whispered to him.

"Make me yours tonight, Steve"

He wanted to love her that night and many, many others. But not there. He took her in his arms, and she crossed her legs around his hips and they made the way to his bed.


	5. Secrets

Here I am, with a new chapter. I just want to say that it made me very hapy to get some reviews the last time, so thank you. I hope you enjoy this one :)

* * *

 _"And above all, watch with glittering eyes the whole world around you because the greatest secrets are always hidden in the most unlikely places. Those who don't believe in magic will never find it."― Roald Dahl_

* * *

 **Chapter 5. Secrets.**

Ginny had enjoyed good sex in her life. But last night was… beyond this world. There probably were not words to describe it. If she had thought before that Steve never got tired, she just confirmed it that night.

She woke up in Steve's arms, his fingers were playing with her hair.

"Good morning" he said, smiling.

"Good morning, Steve"

They stayed like that for a while, embraced and caressing lazily each other's face, hair, the lines of their bodies. Then, she started laughing and Steve stared at her with curiosity.

"Don't you think this is crazy?" she asked.

Never in a million years would she have expected to be like that with him so soon.

And Steve knew that yes, it was probable just the craziest thing, and he couldn't quite believe himself, but it didn't matter.

He was with Ginny, and everything was ok.

* * *

Finally, when January was coming to an end, Fury decided that Steve was prepared and had adapted himself enough to the 21st century to be admitted as an "special agent" in SHIELD.

That meant that he would meet and make allies with the other "future team mates" soon, as the Director had said. Natasha Romanoff, also known as the Black Widow, and Clint Barton, the Hawkeye were some of those people. Steve still wasn't counting on others just as dangerous as those spies, some of who were of very dubious morality.

It was then that Steve starting to think about the little things that he hadn't believed necessary to tell (or maybe to trust) Ginny yet. Of course, their relationship was different a month ago: Steve wasn't staying the nights at Ginny's place and she wasn't occasionally waking up at his side in the bed, or they weren't telling each other everything they did during the day. They had been close before, yes, but not that close. So him being a super soldier who just woke up from the ice was a detail he had preferred not to mention.

How would Ginny react if he were to tell her that he'd been born in a very different period of time? It wasn't something a person would easily accept, even if she sometimes seemed to agree with his "old-man manners" as Nick Fury and the Agent Hill had called it. Or maybe the relationship didn't have the same meaning for her, besides the fact that they both enjoyed each other's company. It had only been two months since they'd met, after all…

Steve sighed. What was he doing, trying to lie to himself? He had fallen for her. How could he not? Ginny was such a strong and spirited woman.

What were her feelings for him?

He just had to ask, but Steve Rogers, the man who had been in the front during one of the worst wars the world had ever seen, he was scared of the possible answers of that woman.

"Steve! You're early today" she said. She was working on a painting, and her face was stained with green and black."

He looked at the portrait she was painting: two beautiful boys, one of red hair and freckles in his cheeks who looked just like Ginny, and the younger one with black hair and big green eyes. Both of them were smiling. James and Albus were the most frequent themes in Ginny's works.

"Tell me, what would you like for dinner? I was thinking in potatoes with… are you okay?"

"Yes, it's just… well, some things I need to sort out with this new job."

She frowned. It wasn't the first time he seemed worried about the topic.

"What is it exactly this job about, Steve?"

Could he tell her? Maybe not all of it, but he didn't have to lie to her.

"National security. Actually, I can't tell a lot of it, there are restrictions… confidentiality and absolute secret and stuff like that."

Ginny sighed. She had a feeling Steve was getting himself into something that could be potentially dangerous or, at least, very stressful. He had just been through a war, but still felt the need to serve his country first. What was it about her and guys with hero complex?

"I understand. Just… be careful, please. Whatever it is that you have to do."

He could see the worry in her eyes.

"There is something coming" She had to know at least that "We don't know exactly what, but it's something big and I have a duty to do something about it."

"The darkness never goes away, not really" She said, as they both walked to the kitchen and she washed her hands and her face, removing the paint "All we can do is to stay alert and prepared at all times, and fight when is necessary. Where did you put the chopping board this morning?

Steve opened one of the cabinets and handed it to her, as he keep watching her move around the kitchen. Ginny never went into details of the war she had lived in, and he didn't ask too much because he wouldn't be able to give answers to the questions he could receive in return. But it was evident she had gone through horrible things.

How could it be? She had been married and made a family for herself. Her looks could deceive anyone because she looked so Young, but even then… making the counts, by the moment she actually experienced the cruelty of the battles and dead of her comrades, she couldn't be more than sixteen or seventeen years old.

Ginny was giving him the back, concentrated in her task. Steve drew himself close to her and hugged her. He heard her sigh and stop her work.

"You are the most amazing woman, Gin. Do you know?"

She laughed.

"I think so, but keep saying it. I like the sound of it."

She turned and their lips met in a soft, slow, delicious kiss.

"Steve… there's something… something I have to tell you."

* * *

Ginny had been thinking about that all the week, since she received Kingsley's visit, updating her in the worrisome events that preoccupied the Wizarding community and muggles as well.

The high commands in charge of the safety of the muggles governments in French, Germany and England had been killed. For what they could get, those murders were done by magic. Japan's minister of magic had fallen, too. At the same time, terrorist attacks from muggle groups were causing havoc in those countries.

"Ginny, we believe that this time the world is facing something bigger than Voldemort. The International Confederation of Wizards called to assembly, and many of us think that there are wizards and witches who broke the Statute of Secrecy. They have started working with these muggle criminals. I don't have to explain you the consequences these would bring to all of us."

Ginny knew. Muggles and dark wizards working together? What was the purpose of it? Working in a organized way, at an international scale… showing off what they were capable of. It was like they were defying the Confederation of Wizards.

"If this… group, attack without fearing to be caught or discovered, it's because they are aiming for war." She said, speaking out her worst fears "Isn't that what you think?"

Kingsley nodded.

"And you're telling me this, you came over here to tell me in person… do you think they were involved in the death of my family?"

"It's highly possible, Ginny. I've come to warn you, you must be careful. The International Confederation agrees this is the right time to reach some kind of alliance with the United Nations, the muggle organization that is at least fairly prepared to handle this kind of situation.

Ginny didn't think anyone, nor anything, could be prepared for that kind of situation.

"How do we know in who we can trust?"

"That's one of the issues." Kingsley admitted. "The other one is the MACUSA. Americans… we're trying to convince them, but they refuse to work with muggles or reveal their secret. They will get into the fold, eventually, the Confederation is putting too much pressure on them."

"This is crazy."

Kingsley stared at her severely.

"I know what I'm going to ask you may be too much, after everything you've been going to. But the Ministry of Magic… no, the world, we all might need you soon. Without Harry, you and Hermione Granger are the strongest forces we've got."

Ginny opened her mouth to respond, but Kingsley didn't give her time. He was gone.

Another war. Ginny didn't want to fight another war, and she didn't want to expose Steve if that came to happen. He was in the dark about her magic, she couldn't put him in danger.

Despite this, she understood Kingsley's words. She was most aware of her own power, the magic that has been so strong in her since she was a teenager, and that had been growing more and more the past year, fuelled perhaps by her pain. The minister ignored that part.

Steve.

It had only been a couple of months since he entered her life, but in that short time he managed to get her out of the darkness. He made her feel alive once more. Ginny just couldn't picture her world without him by her side, she couldn't stand it.

Then again, if she wanted him to stay for a long time, he had to know all the truth.

"Steve… there's something… something I have to tell you."

* * *

He knew immediately that it was something really serious.

"What happens, Gin?"

"I… there are things I haven't told you about me. First, it was because you were still pretty much an stranger and then… well, I suppose I just couldn't find the right time, and I was afraid." She spoke those words fast, nervously "I didn't know how to tell you, all our lives we're taught to keep the secret"

"What secret?" He asked, caressing her face with her right hand.

"Well, you know a bit about the war I told you about, but I could never tell you the nature of that war. It happened in England, fifteen years ago… but if you search about it in the news or book, or internet, you'll never find a thing. You see, it was a war in the Wizarding World. Steve, I'm a witch."


	6. The Witch and the Super Soldier

**Thank you for your support to this story, it makes me happy to know that there are people reading it and even adding Becoming Free to their favorites. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and maybe let me know your toughts about it with a review (please?)**

* * *

 _"That what I need to survive is not fire, kindled with rage and hatred. I have plenty of fire myself. What I need is the dandelion in the spring. The bright yellow that means rebirth instead of destruction. The promise that life can go on, no matter how bad our losses. That it can be good again."― Suzanne Collins, Mockingjay_

* * *

 **Chapter 6. The Witch and the Super Soldier.**

"A what?!"

"A witch"

Ginny stretched her right arm and commanded: "Incendio!" The fire spread over the table, to Steve's desmay, but she soon made another soft movement with her hand: "Aguamenti" A waterjet turned off the fire.

"I've also got a wand, although I've learned to do some magic without it since I came to New York."

"It can't… can't be true. That's just impossible."

"The real reason why my husband and my sons were killed was that war we had. Harry was the greatest war hero in the eyes of all the wizards and witches in the United Kingdom. I'd dare to say in all the continent."

Steve still found it hard to believe. It would be easier to assume Ginny had just given herself into fantasies to cover her loses, but he had just seen her powers… he looked at her eyes. She wasn't lying.

Who was him, after all, to say a word about the impossible? He was the man out of time. He should have died more than sixty years ago?

He grabbed a chair and sat down, taking in Ginny's revelation.

"If there really is a whole community of… people with magic, how comes we never found out about you?"

"We hide pretty well, since the Inquisition days. There was a lot of persecution when the muggles knew about us. They were afraid, and fear do terrible things with people. They feed their hatred, and a lot of wizards, witches and muggles died."

"Muggles?"

"People without magic. Although I believe here, in America, they call them No-Majs. Only the highes muggle authorities are informed about our existence… well, in most of the countries. The Magical Congress of the United States decided to keep an absolute secret."

It was kind of frustrating, how all he could do was to make more questions.

"You're all around the world?"

Ginny nodded.

"We've always been mixed with you, trying not to be noticed. There are also places restricted for muggles, but they never realize it because our spells protect us."

"So why are you telling me this now?"

"The minister of Magic came to visit me a few days ago. He believes I'm in danger, or must I say, we're all in danger.

This turned on all the red lights in Steve's mind.

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you, Steve, not yet… anyways, I don't know a lot about what's going on. But it seems like there is a group… some wizards who have broken the Statute of Secrecy and they had made allies with muggle criminals. It's the first time something like this happens, and there have been a lot of incidents in other countries… that's why the International Confederation of Wizards is considering the option of working with muggles, even at the cost of risking our secret."

There was a long pause, while he took all the things Ginny had just told him. All the problems the world could be facing and he didn't have any idea… and he'd been so worried about talking to Ginny about his truth, when she had that gigantic piece of information!

He just couldn't find the words.

"I'd like to keep this… what we've build these months. The time with you…" Ginny smiled, thinking about similar words directed to her long ago "it's been like a dream, like living someone else's life. But if we're going to be together, you need to know all of this. You've also fought a war following your convictions, and you know what I've been going through after what happened to my famiy. You know how I feel, Steve. If the time comes, I'll fight."

Steve sighed. What could he do? Ginny had opened her heart to him, in so many levels. He was as marveled as ever for the beauty inside her. Looking at her piercing eyes, he just knew that he was totally in love with that woman. So he smiled.

"Thanks God. I can't believe I was so worried… and there was so much I didn't know" he stood up and took her in his arms. "Thank you, Ginny, for telling me. I know it's not easy, I've been thinking about the best way to tell you about my situation too."

"Your situation?"

"You told me the truth about your war. It's only fair that I tell you about mine. Ginny, you see, I fought in the World War II."

"World War II? But that was like seventy years ago."

Steve looked up at her with those big blue eyes.

"Yes, and the reason I am still here it's because I was frozen for over six decades."

* * *

It required a lot of both parts, actually, to believe in well hiden truths that were beyond the "normal" or "acceptable"

Ginny was sure most witches or wizards didn't face something like that when they had to tell their secrets to their partners. Surely most muggles weren't super soldiers in a secret program, nor any of the things that Steve was telling in that moment.

"In 1945, I had to crash a plane in order to save the city from unstoppable bombs… I was supposed to die, but somehow I was frozen since then. Last year, they found me and brought me back. When I woke up, everything and everyone I knew had disappeared.

"But there's no way for a person to just be freeze and not die." She said, but then she thought of all the times she believed Steve wasn't the average muggle, or just the average person, in fact.

"Not the average person" he admitted "but during the war, I went trhough an special project, and experiment… a serum that gave me some abilities I didn't have before. So I became Captain America."

"Captain America?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow. What kind of name was that?

"That's how they called me… what I still am. I just agreed to join SHIELD, a vey secret organization that take care of terrorists and other… threats."

"Steve…"

"I know your truth, and now you know mine." He sighed. "I guess life together will be kind of dangerous, won't it?"

She met his eyes. It was going to be dangerous, indeed, but there was almost a plea in his gaze. He wanted to go through it. What about her?

Of all the men she could have met, it had to be him, a muggle who didn't even enter the category of "normal", a person with such a kind soul, the spirit of a hero, and for all that Ginny knew, a person who would constantly endanger his own life of his beliefs… but it was too late to back down. It was too late, because she had already fallen.

She was jumping in with both feet.

"Yes, it's going to be quite the challenge. So this is your chance to escape from me, Captain."

Steve smiled. That was his line.

"I think I've gone through worse situations. I'm ready to deal with almost any kind of contingency."

"Oh, is that so?"

She took a step towards him.

"I promise you."

He did the same.

"Are you totally sure? Even if we have to keep all of our secrets between us, only?"

"Completely."

She tiptoed and laid her head against Steve's chest, feeling the rhythm of his heartbeats, printing the moment in her memories.

"I love you, Steve" she whispered. It was the first time those words were said "Right now, you're the most important person to me… you brought me back to life."

Which was exactly what Steve felt about her. And there he had the answer to all the questions that had been tormenting him lately. She felt the same. Nothing else mattered.

"I love you too, Ginny. You're everything to me. I should have told you earlier, but I'm a-"

He couldn't finish. Her lips were on his, and everything else was forgotten.

Dinner? Who needed it?

Clothes were off as they made their way to the bedroom, and as Steve's mouth took her to paradise and she closed her eyes, Ginny thought that even that world she had considered horrible… even that world could be good again, as long as she had Steve next to her.

* * *

"Tell me more about your world" He asked, as they laid in the bed later that night.

"Well, there is a magic school in Scottland, and most of us go there when we turn eleven. Hogwarts. Before I went to Hogwarts, mom taught me at home… most of us don't go to muggle schools, except the children who con from muggle families and don't know about their magic yet. That's because sometimes, when we're very young we use our magic by accident, and it's very important to keep the secret…"

She told her, slowly, about everything: her six older brothers, her first year in Hogwarts and how she met and got her big crush on Harry Potter. She told him about Riddle's diary and how much it had affected her. She told him about Lord Voldemort coming back, and the war, how she and Harry fell in love but he left her to go hunting Voldemort. She told him about Dumbledore's Army and Luna and Neville, about the Battle of Hogwarts and how they lost Fred.

It was unbelievable, actually, that she could tell all of that in such… calm. Not long ago, she still refused to remember. Steve listened to the end of it, even more marvelled, if possible, by the woman he loved.

And they it was his turn to talk about his father dying during the first War and her mother working hard so that they didn't die of starvation. He talked about Bucky, his best friend who had always had his back, and about all of his sickness before he enlisted to the army (and all the failed attempts he had gone through) He talked about Peggy and about the plane crashing down, and the feeling of emptiness and loss when he woke up and realized everything was gone.

"But all the pieces are falling into place now." He said, caressing her cheeks, her neck. "If I hadn't frozen in the ice and if they hadn't found me when they did, I wouldn't have met you."

Ginny smiled. Steve, life had brought him back so that he could get to her and make her heart feel alive again, to make her feel happy. Because in that moment, so content and so in peace was she was in his arms, Ginny could only be certain that Steve made her happy.

And she was going to hold onto him.


	7. The Avengers

Hi! I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Lately I've been trying to continue stories that I've left aside, and this fic was already finished in spanish, so doing the translation part wasn't really appealing to me, but when I got to read the few reviews you left, I just told myself: "You've got to finish Becoming Free."

This is for the people like me who enjoy reading such a strange pairing as Steve/Ginny. Thanks for the support.

* * *

 _"Sometimes, reaching out and taking someone's hand is the beginning of a journey. At other times, it is allowing another to take yours." Vera Nazarian._

* * *

 **Chapter 7. The Avengers.**

 **New York, April 2012.**

Ginny had just come back from the gym, the new "hobbie" she shared with Steve since they moved in together a month ago. It just didn't make sense for them to have two apartments when they spent most of their time together anyway. So one afternoon he had helped her to move her stuff, and there they were.

Kingsley hadn't contacted her again after she wrote to him, telling him she was in for anything the Ministry could need, but that she preferred to stay in the United States, where she was building her new life. Truth to be told, going to London would be too painful for her, she wasn't sure she could handle it. She had started to heal, but she was far from being strong enough to go back to where her whole life had been shattered into pieces.

Her phone rang and she smiled. Steve. He should be coming home in an hour, so she had just enough time to take a quick shower and make dinner.

 _"Something has come up. I won't be home for dinner tonight. I call you as soon as I can."_

Ginny frowned. What could be the problem? Steve didn't have a lot of missions, in fact his people only asked for him when a situation was too complicated or risky for other agents.

She took a shower and changed into some comfortable shorts and a t-shirt. Maybe she should just order for pizza and go back to her work later, because there was no way she could go to sleep until she knew he was safe.

A "puff" in the living room made her get out of the bedroom in a second, and there she found Kingsley, standing in the center of the room.

"What happens, Kingsley?" she asked, knowing just by the look in the minister's face that something was very wrong.

"It has happened. A muggle basement was robbed, a magical artefact that doesn't even belong to Earth, and dangerous enough to destroy us all." Kingsley frowned and walked around the room as he talked "Frankly, I don't understand how the muggles could be so naïve, so… stupid, to keep something like that for themselves. Apparently some wizards, together with a man from another planet, stole this artefact. They want war."

"What do we do now? What do you want me to do?"

"The MACUSA has agreed to cooperate with the International Confederation and with the muggle governments. As I told you before, there is one organization here in America that has been preparing for some time for a situation like this. They call it SHIELD."

Steve. Ginny held her breath.

"I want to help." She said a little too fast. In a moment like that, she should be with Steve. She had to.

"That's just what I wanted to ask you. Right now, the action is here in America. Our Aurors and the Order of the Phoenix are cooperating with France to face any battle, if the problem scales." Kingsley explained. "But this is a problem that muggles were facing along before, and we have never worked with them before, so the Confederation has decided that is the best interest of everybody to have one of us as a nexus, a person capable of fighting, and someone who inspires our trust."

"I don't get it. Are you suggesting that person is me?" Ginny asked in disbelief.

"The magic community around the world could start panicking at any moment. But you, Ginny, you are an inspiration for all of them, not only for us in England. For all the ones who were affected by Voldemort, your name means something more. You're the only Potter alive. We need you."

The only Potter alive. Not the reason she wanted to be remembered, she thought, her heart sinking inside.

"I'll help. For them, for their memories. But Hermione and Ron could also… I mean, I'm not really the best option to "represent" anyone."

"The Confederation wants you, Ginny, working with these… agents of SHIELD. If you accept, that gives you authorization to use you wand anywhere you have to go, and a special licence to Apparate all around the world."

Ginny sighed. If that was the way to help, and to get to Steve… she could not avenge her family, but she could do this.

"Okay. I should be leaving now, right? Where do I go?"

Kingsley handed her a card with an address and identification.

"Go to that address, present the ID. You have to meet Nick Fury, your supervisor from now on. Also, you have to contact me to inform the Confederation on any relevant issue."

"Very well." Ginny stretched her arm, and with a movement of her hand, she ordered "Accio Wand!"

Kingsley raised his eyebrows, impressed.

"I've become good at this thing of wandless magic" she said, shrugging.

He just laughed. Then she was not the best option… it wasn't a false claim that Ginny Weasley was the most powerful witch of her generation.

* * *

So Loki was allied to people who used "sticks" as weapons. But Steve knew best. He hadn't seen them, but those people more probably were using magic, and their "sticks" were wands like Ginny's. He had promised her not to reveal her secret, and was aware of all the implications it would have for both of them, for the world. However, if wizards were really involved in all that, what should he do?

"Ouch!"

Tony Stark had just given an electric shock to Dr. Banner. Steve stood up immediately and went to them, visibly worried.

"Could you, for once, at least pretend that you care for the safety of the people here?"

"Don't worry, Capsicle. Dr. Banner here has it all under control." Tony turned to Bruce "In fact, your self-control is kind of insulting."

Steve was about to lose it with that Tony Stark. Didn't he even have some sense of responsibilities? He could kill a lot of innocent people provoking Dr. Banner like that. The man was just an egocentric billionaire playing hero… he could be powerful when he put into that suit, but mostly he was just a fool who made their mission more dangerous.

"You're not here because you care about anyone else, do you? It's always all about yourself."

"I think you have to relax a bit, Cap. Your age is playing on you." Stark said, raising the bottle of water in his hand "Dr. Banner doesn't have a problem with my little experiment, right Dr.?"

"Actually…"

But Dr. Banner didn't get to say what he actually thought, because in that moment the door was opened, and their attention went to Fury, who entered the room accompanied by Agent Coulson, Natasha and…

"Ginny"

She was dressed in a black SHIELD uniform, identical to Natasha's, and a smile formed in her lips when she looked at him.

"Captain"

"Do you know each other?" Agent Coulson asked in confusion.

None of them answered, as she gave some steps in his direction and greeted him with a kiss.

"You see" she said, mischievously "I'm not good at the waiting-home stuff"

"I think that answered the question" Natasha said.

Everybody was staring at them. Steve could tell that Fury, specially, was waiting for an explanation.

"Well, do you remember the woman I mentioned I was dating… well… this is her, Ginnevra Potter."

Steve could almost hear the silent accusations in Fury's eyes. Obviously he knew about Ginny's secret.

"My pleasure, Ginnevra" Tony said, getting closer and taking her hand to kiss it.

Steve frowned.

"Nice to meet you too, but I go by Ginny, if you don't mind"

"Ginny Potter is the new addition to the team. She's a special agent sent by the United Nations, and she'll be working with you at least until we solve the Loki issue." Fury explained, and then glared at Ginny. "I think you should explain to them the details we already discussed before, although seeing that you and Rogers are already quite… close, I don't think it'll be difficult."

"That's okay for me."

"Now I'll check with Thor if he got new information from Loki, and then we'll get to talk. Coulson…"

"Yes, sir"

"So, what makes you that special" Stark asked, smirking "Demi-God, spy trained to kill, mutant, genetic experiment…?"

Ginny smiled.

"What makes me special" She stretched her arm towards him, and with a fluid movement she said the word aloud. "Levicorpus!"

Tony was hanging on the air, his head down, desperately trying to get to the floor.

"What the hell…"

"Take care of your language, Stark." Steve warned him.

"Stop whatever you're doing!" Tony demanded.

"Okay" Ginny said, shrugging. Tony fell to the ground with a thud.

"What was that? How did you do it?"

"Magic." She said, as if it was something obvious. "I am a witch."


End file.
